Questions réponses
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Kôgami Shinya et Tsunemori Akane sont mari et femme, et ont une fillette de 8 ans, Naïke. Quelques vignettes qui reprends les dialogues entre les membres de cette famille
1. Vignette 1: Première rencontre

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages, à part Naïke, ne m'appartient. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction

* * *

**Vignette 1: Première rencontre**

C'était devenu une routine. Tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, la fillette avait le droit de poser une question à son père ou sa mère, à laquelle ils n'auraient pas le droit de poser un joker. Ce soir ne fit pas exception, mais la question posée fut plutôt agréable, cette fois-ci.  
_ Papa?  
_ Oui ma puce? Répondit un homme brun de haute stature qui était assis à ses côtés.  
_ Comment ça s'est passé la première fois que maman et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés?  
L'homme rit doucement.  
_ Elle m'a tiré dessus et je suis resté paralysé pendant toute une journée.

Quand il referma la porte de la chambre où dormait leur fille, Shiya Kôgami se dit avec amusement que sa femme allait en voir de toutes les couleurs le lendemain...


	2. Vignette 2: Vie sauve

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages, à part Naïke, ne m'appartient. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction

* * *

**Vignette 2 : Vie sauve**

_ Papa!  
_ Hum?  
_ Dis, c'est vrai que maman t'as sauvé la vie?  
_ Oui. C'est vrai, dit-il en lançant un regard tendre vers sa femme, Akane qui les regardait attendrie du canapé.  
_ Comment elle a fait?  
_ Elle m'a tiré dans la jambe.

_T_T'_

' La nuit va être longue'. Pensa Shinya en s'exécutant né Shinya en s'executant néanmoins. Akane se leva du canapé et adressa un sourire à son "mari".  
_ Chéri. Tu peux aller chercher tes oreillers et une couverture dans la chambre pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Dit-elle en gravissant les escaliers.

_T_T'_  
' La nuit va être longue' Pensa Shinya en s'executant néanmoins.


	3. Vignette 3: Déformation professionelle

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages, à part Naïke, ne m'appartient. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction

Vignette 3 : Déformation professionnelle

_ Maman, il y a un truc que je comprends pas dans mon cours.  
_ Dis-moi.  
_ C'est quoi un dénominateur?  
_ Ah c'est simple. C'est un appareil qui, selon le taux de criminalité de ta cible peut paralyser, tuer ou décomposer ta cible.

_ Chérie, je crois qu'elle te parlait de son cours sur les fractions, en maths, je crois...


	4. Vignette 4: Lui ou Elle

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages, à part Naïke, ne m'appartient. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction

* * *

**Vignette 4 : Il ou elle.**

_ Tatie Shion ?

_ Oui ma puce ?

_ Dis, est-ce que tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ? Demanda la fillette à une Shion souriante.

_ Je le suis en ce moment même.

_ Ah ? Il est beau ? C'est quoi que tu préfères chez lui ?

_ Oui, elle est très belle, mais ce que je préfère ce sont ses longs cheveux noirs.

_ Hein ? Elle est…

_ Nai-chan ! Vient m'aider s'il te plait. Coupa Akane qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et n'avait pas perdu un miette de la conversation.


	5. Vignette 5: Occasion manquée

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages, à part Naïke, ne m'appartient. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction

* * *

**Vignette 5 : Occasion manquée**

Kôgami Akane se dirigeait au pas de charge vers le garage de leur maison.

' Il avait ENCORE oublié de fermer le berlingot de lait !'

Cette fois, il allait l'entendre.

Il laissait la lunette des toilettes relevée.

Il fumait dans la maison.

Il laissait trainer son arme de service.

'Mais le coup du lait c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase' Pensait la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce mal éclairée.

Elle se repéra au son des coups sourds qui résonnaient à intervalles régulier dans le fond, pour se diriger vers son mari.

Celui-ci était en train de s'entrainer sur son sac de frappe.

Torse nu.

Pensivement elle observa une goutte de sueur dévalant sa nuque pour couler dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche.

Sentant une présence, Shinya se retourna brusquement et la dévisagea, le regard prédateur, ne laissant aucuns doutes sur ses intentions.

« _ Chérie ! Tu es rentrée tôt.

_ Err…oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda son mari, tandis qu'Akane étudiait les diverses possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Soudain une porte claqua dans la maison.

« _ PAPA ! MAMAN ! Je suis rentrée ! »

…


End file.
